The Iron Man
by x1LovelyRocket1x
Summary: Autumn has known Tony her whole life, and when she goes to Afghanistan with him and comes out with less than she bargained for what does this mean for their friendship? slight Tony/Oc [mostly flirting] Rated T but may be moved up to M depending on how the story progresses. Prequel? to Avengers fic.
1. The Trip of a Lifetime

**Hello everyone and welcome to my second story on fanfiction. No I haven't forgotten about my Dark knight Rises story I have just reached a block. This came to mind watching Iron man, and will eventually link into the Avengers. This is kind of a following movie type story with an OC inserted but some things will be different and a separate story line will occur soon.**

Autumn POV

I awoke to Pepper screaming at me and Tony to get ready to go to the airport. I groan and roll over, my bedroom door slams open "get up autumn, you slept through JARVIS's wake up and now we are late" Pepper says as she walks into my room. "Quitter Pepper please, I have a hangover" I whisper. "And whose fault is that?" "Tony's" I answered. Pepper just gives me a look as she walks out of my room, "ok, ok it's my fault as well"

* * *

_The night before:_

_Me and Tony are in Caesars Palace – hotel and casino in Las Vegas, why because tony felt like gambling away some of his life savings [not that he needed to worry about that]. It is our last night here and we are in the downstairs casino playing roulette. We had been playing and drinking for about an hour when someone pops up behind me and tony, "They said you would be honoured if I presented you with your award" Rhodey says. "We're here for an awards ceremony?" I asked giving tony the 'why- didn't- you -tell- me- I'll- kill- you- look'. He ignored me as per usual and said "I am, when do you we do this thing?" "Right now" Rhodey says as he hands tony the small glass statue. "Oh…" I decide to interject "I'm so sorry Rhodey, if I had known that we were here for that then I would have dragged him along, I thought we were here for a gambling weekend" "it's fine, but how about we go for drinks to make it up o me." "Sounds good. Bye Tony see you back at home." He just waves his hand and goes back to fondling the woman next to him. _

_After a few more drinks with Colonel Rhodes, me and him go back out to the strip and call a cab to take us to the airport, "thank you for the drinks" I smile up at him. "No sweat, you made it up for missing the award ceremony" I just give him a guilty look. "Flight nine nine three, to Los Angeles international airport* now boarding" "That's our flight" I say to Rhodey. As we board the jet Rhodey asks "why did we not take the private jet again?" "Because tony was more than likely bringing a whore back from Vegas" I didn't know how right I was._

* * *

I take an hour to shower, get dressed and then I make my way down to the kitchen, when I hear "you're not authorised to access this area" from JARVIS. Then a "That's JARVIS he runs the house" I round the corner to see pepper talking to a women wandering around in the red/purple shirt I had bought tony for his last birthday "who are you?" she asks me in a bitchy tone when she spots me standing behind her "no one important" I says as I walk past her to the fridge. She turns back around "and you must be the famous Miss Potts" I sit on the counter and watch this exchange I know exactly how it is going to end. "You're clothes have been washed and pressed and there is a car outside waiting to take you wherever it is you want to go" Pepper says as she holds the dry cleaning out to the woman. "even after all these years tony still has you picking up his dry cleaning" the woman says with a snide tone 'here it comes' I think. "I do everything and anything Mr stark and Miss James require, including occasionally taking out the trash. Will that be all?" Pepper replies in an equally snide tone, I snort. Christine turns and glares at me as she grabs her clothes and heads towards the nearest bathroom. Me and pepper then make our way down to the garage where tony is working on one of his cars "please don't turn down my music" he says as we step in. "you're two hours late to the airport" Pepper says in response "You are supposed to be halfway around the world by now." Pepper says "How'd she take it?" Tony asks completely ignoring the first part. "Like a champ." She answers a little annoyed. "Why are you trying to hustle us out of here?" "Your flight was scheduled to leave an hour and a half ago." "It's funny; I though with it being our plane and all that it would just wait for us" "Tony, I need to speak to you about a couple of things before I get you out..." pepper try to explain, I really feel sorry her; working for me and tony isn't easy. " I mean, doesn't it kind of defeat the whole purpose of having your own plane if it departs before you arrive?" Tony looks up at me and pepper and gives her a look. I gave Pepper the he-has-a-point look. She glared at me and I backed down with my hands raised.

* * *

Tony's car went screaming around the corner. I see happy driving behind us trying to keep up. I scream in happiness as we go round another corner at 150mph, I see tony look at me out of the corner of his eye "enjoying yourself?" he questions me flirtatiously. I lean forward so my lips are nearly touching his cheek "of course I am, I always do when I'm with you" I smile as I lean away. Just as I get comfortable again we pull into the airport. As we get out of the car, Rhodey comes out from the plane "two hours, two hours I have been waiting" I give him an apologetic look and point to tony "his fault" I say. "Fuck you, I was up before you were." Tony declares as he walks past me, up the stairs and onto the plane. Rhodey gives me 'the look' and I pick up my suitcase and walk up the stairs to join him and tony.

* * *

Halfway through the flight, Rhodey and tony are drunk and I'm on my way. Tony and Rhodey are talking about something; I'm more interested in the air hostesses dancing on the pole. Don't get me wrong I'm not a lesbian – I just appreciate a beautiful woman when I see one, I suppose if anything I'm bisexual [which has earned me some strange requests from Tony].

After our fourteen and half hour flight we finally made it to Afghanistan. We are taken to a tent, where we can freshen up and sleep for a little while they set up the Jericho for demonstration. I slept for about an hour when a soldier comes and escorts us to the armored vehicles that will take us to the area we are demonstrating from. "You ready?" I say to Tony as we stand in front of the platoon of soldiers. "You bet" he whispers back, I put on a smile as Tony explains the weapon. We were talking for about an hour and answering any questions the soldiers may have had about our weapon when, we came to the part of the demonstration where we actually see what the missile can do. "The weapon has a heat seeking function which can be turned off so that the missile can be aimed manually" He says as he flicks a switch on "here I have turned it on so it will aim for that red flare." He winks at me which is my queue to reach over and push the button after the next part of his speech. "They say that the best weapon is the one you never have to fire. I respectfully disagree. I prefer the weapon you only have to fire once. That's how Dad did it, that's how America does it, and it's worked out pretty well so far. I present to you the newest in Stark Industries' Freedom line. Find an excuse to let one of these off the chain, and I personally guarantee, the bad guys won't even wanna come out of their caves. Ladies and gentlemen, for your consideration... the Jericho." He throws his arms wide as the missile explodes around us. "And with any purchase over 75 million I'll personally throw in one of these" I say as I reach over and grab a drink from the ice box.

* * *

A few hours later and we are on our way back to the little landing strip we arrived on. Tony, being the arsehole that he is, decided we would listen to ACDC on the way back. "I feel like you're driving us to court martial. This is crazy." I exclaim. "What did we do? I feel like you're gonna pull over and snuff us. What, you're not allowed to talk? Hey, Forrest!" Tony carries on the tirade. A soldier to the left of us replies "We can talk, sir, ma'am" " Oh, I see. So it's personal." Tony questions. Officer Ramirez replies with "No, you intimidate them." Tony looks shocked "Good God, you're a woman!" which earned a slap from me and a chuckle from the soldiers we are sharing the Humvee with. "I honestly, I couldn't have called that. I mean, I would apologize, but isn't that what we're going for here? I thought of you as a soldier first." "I'm an airman." She states. "Well, you have actually excellent bone structure there. I'm kind of having a hard time not looking at you now. Is that weird?" Tony looks at me "yes it's a little weird Tony" I say and we all share a little laugh. Then there was an explosion.

Ramirez jumps first from the front and is promptly shot down, Keller is next out managing to shout at Jimmy "protect Stark and James" before he too was shot down. "Stay here" Jimmy says as he opens the door ad runs out weapon drawn. He too was shot down, his body hitting the side of the Humvee. Me and Tony panic, and run from the Humvee and into the desert. We hide behind a rock and attempt to contact Rhodey when something hits the ground next to me; I look over and see a Stark Industries missile. I try to jump up and run before it explodes but I don't have a chance. I feel immense pain then nothing as I fade into black…

* * *

Tony's Pov

I look over and see a Stark Industries missile, my missile. I try to run and grab Autumn at the same time but I couldn't before the bomb went off, I feel pain in my chest. I look down, rip open my shirt and see the blood seeping out through the bullet proof vest; I mentally cursed myself on designing my weapon so well as the black begins to seep into my vision.

I wake when I feel the light hitting my eyes, I open them to see nothing but white, which slowly fades into a man holding a video camera. I squint in confusing then the terror hits me, I'm being held hostage by terrorists. I panic 'where's Autumn' then I hear the screams, I turn my head to the right and see the mangled body that is my best friend, her spine is bent awkwardly and her left arm is missing entirely. A man with glasses is attempting to fit metal rods to her spine to keep it straight. She is awake while he does this and I feel tears stream down my face as I watch her get 'tortured'. I can still feel the blood dripping down my chest as I watch her be 'fixed'. Then I'm hit over the head with something and once again everything is black.

* * *

**Thanks for reading, please review if you have a comment, no flaming only constructive criticism please. I hope you enjoy and you are looking forward to the next chapter.**


	2. The Cave

**Disclaimer: I don't own Tony Stark, Or any other marvel characters, for that matter. I only own Autumn James and anything you don't recognize.. **

**I'm sorry this chapter is shorter than normal but i felt i had to eventually post something!**

**Warning: there is mentions of rape in this chapter, if this effects anyone i would like to apologise... **

* * *

Tony POV

I woke up a few times before I was truly awake, and every time I saw something different. The first was three people standing over me, with tools in their hands, the second I saw the man with glasses holding the ends of wires. The third time I saw the ceiling. I roll over and spot a glass of water, I attempt to reach over and grab it but I'm stopped by a voice. "I wouldn't do that if I was you" it was then I noticed the wires leading from my chest. I followed them along till I reached a car battery, "what have you done to me?" I ask the man. "Saved your life, that's what I did" he tells me. I sit up he come towards me with a bottle with small shards chinking around in it. "It's shrapnel from your chest, I got out as much as I could but the electromagnet stops the shrapnel left in your chest from entering your heart" I went to ask another question when I heard a groan from the other side of the room.

Autumn POV

I wake up and begin to panic; I can't feel my legs or my arm. "Tony! Tony!" I cry out, I hear movement from beside me "hello there" I turn slowly to look to my right and see an older man crouched down near my head. "Who are you? What have you done to me?" I ask him. "I have saved you and your friend stark" I perk up at the idea that Tony is ok "Tony's alive?" I hear that familiar chuckle from the other side of the room. "I'm here" I smile at the familiar voice. I hear footsteps coming towards me.

"What happened?" I ask the ceiling, I was told by the man, whose name I'm told is Yinsen, not to move around too much. "We were on our way back to the base and the Humvees were attacked by a terrorist group called the Ten Rings. They have sent a video home asking for something I believe" I can tell he is dodging around some details. "Tony what happened to my arm and my back?" he looks away from me, with a guilty look on his face "you… you were there and I saw the missile, and I tried, I really tried to get you but I wasn't quick enough and …." He sobbed slightly as he retold the story. Just as I opened my mouth to comfort Tony the door rattled. Yinsen quickly stood up and dragged tony with him "do as I do." He explains panic in his voice "do as I do" he repeats getting frantic now. The door swings open to reveal, who I gather is, the leader of the Ten Rings. He starts to speak a language I don't understand while Yinsen translates to Tony "He says welcome Tony Stark and Autumn James, two of the most famous mass murders in history." The leader then holds out a picture, I could tell from across the room that it was a picture of the Jericho missile. "He wants you to build this for him, he has all the supplies you would need" Yinsen tells us, the leader makes a 'so' gesture "no" tony says. All hell broke loose, they grabbed tony and dragged him out of the 'room' we are in.

It's been two weeks, Tony refuses to give up but they continue to take Tony every morning and all I'll hear is the sound of splashing water, they've been torturing him. Yinsen can see my worry "They will continue to torture him until he gives in, for his sake I hope he does soon" A few minutes later a man, one of the men that took Tony, appears in the doorway, he gestures to yinsen then says something in the language. Yinsen looks down at me "he wants me to go with stark and translate, I'll have to leave you here, I don't know how long I will be" yinsen tries to give me a reassuring look, but it doesn't reach his eyes. I nod to show that I understand "Go, I'll be fine" I try to make him feel better even though I know what will happen to me while he is gone.

Yinsen has been gone for about ten minutes when I hear the door open, the voices are speaking that language again, but I don't need to understand to know what they plan for me. They come over and run their hands over my flesh. Suddenly I'm glad I can't feel my legs, I don't want to be able to remember how their hands felt. One of the men climbed on top of me, I tried to push him off but with only one arm and no legs it was useless.

It only lasts 10 minutes, but it was the longest 10 minutes of my life, I lay there and stare at the ceiling as the man pulls his pants up and zips up his trousers. Next comes the second man, and then the third. I pass out before the fourth…

Tony POV:

After being tortured for days I gave in, I shouldn't have but I did. For my own sake and for Autumns. The leader of the ten rings led me outside, to a pile of stark weaponry. What was this doing here, have we been dealing under the table. Its only when I hear yinsen talking when I realise the man has been telling me what I need to do. "He says he has everything you need to build the Jericho. He says once you are done, he will set you free" I reach forward and shake the man's hand "no he won't" I say. "No he won't" yinsen agrees.

I walked back towards our 'room' with yinsen at my side, I saw three men walking away from the 'room' I immediately panic "Autumn, Autumn" I run down into the 'room' and a see her lying unconscious on the bed, blood around her legs, and her shorts torn. "Autumn" I knee down next to her, lowering the car battery carefully as I did so. "yinsen, she's been raped" I turn to him with tears in my eyes, "I promised her it would all be alright and look… I broke my promise" I run my hand across her forehead and notice that she is warmer than normal. A fever, she has a fever. With the conditions we have been in for the last few weeks I'm surprised this hasn't happened sooner. Autumn begins to fit "Yinsen!" I shout as I try to cushion her head "Help!" yinsen comes over and tries to keep her from rolling off the bed.

She stops after a few minutes and regains consciousness "roll her over." Yinsen commands, I look at him in confusion "roll her over" he insists. I do as I'm told and roll autumn over onto her front, ignoring her groan/scream of pain. What I see shocks me, makes me fall back. There is metal protruding from her back where her spine should be, and instead of being healed like you would expect it is black and blue and covered in pus. "Yinsen" I whimper, "her back…" "Is infected" he continues, "she will need proper medical care" yinsen then walks away from me and towards the door, he knocks and the slot opens, he then shouts something out into the darkness. Two men then walk into the 'room', they pick up autumn causing her to let out a blood curdling scream and they take her. She reaches for me calling my name. I try to reach for her hand, but I'm held back by Yinsen. They take her away from me. "I have made a deal…"

* * *

**Thanks for reading! please review! I'll try my best too get another chapter out soon...**


End file.
